


Out of the Ashes

by Aleigh75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleigh75/pseuds/Aleigh75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of AU after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione were both admitted to St Mungo's after the Battle of Hogwarts. They became friends while they were there, and now he has a surprise and a confession for her on her 20th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is an almost plotless excuse for smut, but I ramble to damn much to leave plot out entirely.
> 
> I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a while!!!

Hermione had heard a lot of ridiculous statements come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth over the years, but the latest had to take the prize. He couldn't be serious...

“Trust me,” Draco murmured, stepping closer and rubbing her upper arms soothingly. “We don’t have that far to go. You’ll be fine.”

"I hate flying!” Hermione protested, stepping away from the broom that hovered a few feet away. “I don’t fly.” She glanced distastefully at the Nimbus, hoping he would drop the subject.

“Then how do you know you hate it?” He chuckled softly. Grabbing her arm, he tugged gently, then slid his hand down to grasp hers. The both froze momentarily as a shock wave seemed to shoot up both of their arms. “Please, ‘Mione?” He gazed at her pleadingly.

Hermione stared back at him, wide-eyed, then glanced down at their joined hands, her stomach fluttering anxiously. “I-I’m scared,” she admitted finally. “I’m afraid of heights,” she added quickly, wondering why he was so insistent on them taking this stupid late afternoon joyride on his stupid broom. The whole thing seemed...well... _stupid_.

Draco frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then a slight shudder passed through him as she felt his hands shake in her grip. She frowned worriedly, wondering if he was about to have another of his panic attacks. She breathed a sigh of relief when the tremors quickly passed and he resumed trying to convince her to fly with him. “We won’t go that high, I promise. Please? Either we fly, or try to find where Hagrid hides the boats. And I can’t swim.” He grinned sheepishly. “One way or another, we’re going to that island.”

“You can’t swim?” Hermione asked, smiling slowly. When he ducked his head, obviously embarrassed, she hurriedly said, “I can’t either. Not really.”

Raising his head, he frowned dubiously. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, really. I mean, I can sort of dog paddle a bit, but if I get out over my head, well...I try not to let that happen.” She chuckled ruefully, and felt her cheeks growing warm.

“So...the boats are out of the question; therefore we _have_ to fly.” Draco grinned triumphantly. “C’mon, the longer you argue, the colder your present is getting.” It was only late September, but here in Scotland the temperature dropped quickly when the sun began to set. In another hour or so, it would be literally freezing.

Hermione glanced quickly at their joined hands. Either he didn’t realize how long they’d been holding hands, or maybe... She mentally shook her head. No use in getting her hopes up. They had become very close in the almost year and a half since the Battle of Hogwarts, having bonded while they were both at St Mungo's in the weeks immediately after the battle. They'd become almost inseparable while she recovered from a curse she'd received during the final battle, and he was treated for burns he'd received in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione had harbored a secret crush for the blond for a long time, and only found herself more attracted to him as she got to know him better. Unfortunately, she knew her true feelings for the blond wizard weren't reciprocated. Sighing, she peered curiously at the man who seemed destined to stay her best friend (and _only_ her best friend) forever. “It’s getting colder? And that's bad?" He nodded vigorously. "What is it? A picnic?” She asked, trying not to sound too eager. "I love picnics!"

“Not this time, but I’ll keep it in mind.” He was shaking his head and smiling at her. “Seriously, come on...it’s not good to leave it waiting.” Squeezing her hand, he shot her another pleading look, and tugged her gently toward the broom. “I promise, you’ll be fine. I won’t let you fall off.” He was beginning to seem desperate, and she found herself unable, or at least unwilling, to disappoint him. Whatever he had planned seemed awfully important to him...and she doubted he would let her die on her birthday.

“O-okay.” She nodded dubiously, letting him lead her to the broom. He quickly swung his leg over the handle, then helped her do the same, showing her how to tuck her cloak around her legs so the wooden shaft wouldn’t rub against her bare skin.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you to wear jeans.” His breath tickled her neck, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning at his close proximity. Maybe flying with him had it’s positive points, after all. She only hoped that she wouldn’t end up horribly regretting the rather short denim skirt she’d chosen to wear that day. The afternoon really was growing colder very quickly.

“Next time.” She giggled nervously. “If there is a next time,” she added quickly. As much as she was enjoying their close proximity, she was already beginning to regret her decision to get on the broom.

“Okay, well, just hold on and I’ll do all the work.” Draco wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her safely in place as he reached forward with the other in order to grasp the handle of the broom just in front of where she’d placed her own hands. Hermione let a moan slip, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before relaxing his arm again, obviously mistaking the sound for a sign of fear. “Shhh...I’ve got you, I promise.” With that, he kicked off the ground. The broom rose up, tilting back slightly, and Hermione felt herself sliding backwards for one horrifying moment before she came to a stop, her back firmly pressed against his chest. She screwed her eyes shut and savored the feeling, wishing for the millionth time that just once he would hold her like this for reasons other than her safety; wishing that he had the same feelings for her that she had for him. “See? We’re not that high up.” When she didn’t respond, he leaned around a bit to look at her face and laughed. “Open your eyes!” her ordered gently.

Hermione peeked, and realized they were hovering approximately ten meters above the ground. Suddenly, fear took over and she slammed her eyes shut. “N-no...I’m all set, thanks,” she muttered through clenched teeth. Her hands seized up in a white-knuckled grip on the broom’s handle as she went rigid in terror. Even worse, Draco suddenly sat up straighter and eased himself away from her a bit on the broom's shaft, leaving her feeling extremely vulnerable, as if she had no anchor on the broom at all. She whimpered, and he sighed.

“Hermione, you need to relax. It’s not that bad...we’re just high enough over the water that we don’t have to worry about the squid grabbing us, I swear,” he said soothingly as they began to move out over the water.

She had forgotten about the squid. “ _How_  did I let you talk me into this?” she snarled quietly, gritting her teeth. No matter how she felt about him, nothing was worth this.

“Well, I would love to say you did it in the spirit of friendship and all that, but I promised you a surprise for your birthday, and I’m pretty sure that’s what did it.” Draco sighed again as she felt the broom picking up speed. She yelped as she began to slid backwards on the broomstick again. “I wish you’d just trust me,” she heard him mumble sadly under his breath.

“I do trust you. I just _really_  loathe flying,” she managed to reply, touched by the comment he obviously hadn’t meant for her to hear. “And it’s really cold,” she added a few seconds later. Up here in the open air, the temperature was even colder, and she began to shiver. She kept trying to stop herself, afraid that she might fall off the broom, but after a few minutes she began to shake even harder.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione,” Draco apologized, wrapping his arm tighter around her and pulling her closer to himself. “We’re almost there.” He leaned forward a bit and rested his chin on her shoulder, curling his body around her as he tried to keep her warm. Hermione managed to relax the tiniest bit at the feel of his solid muscles against her back. Fortunately, he wasn’t lying, and less than a minute later they were touching down on a rough, stony beach on one of the small islands that dotted the Black Lake. “C’mon, we’re here. Come over by the fire,” he urged, jumping from the broom and wrapping one side of his cloak around her as he led her over to a tiny, dwindling campfire.

Hermione gazed around curiously. “So, why did you bring me here?” she asked, turning to face him. His face fell, and he reached out to run his thumb over her lower lip, bringing to her attention the fact that she had bitten it so hard she’d drawn blood.

Grabbing both of her hands in his, Draco lead her over to a log lying near the fire. “I’m so sorry, luv, I didn’t realize how scared you really are of flying. Er...heights...whatever. Sit down.” He guided her down onto the log and plopped down beside her, wrapping his cloak (and arms) more closely around her. “And I didn’t think it’d get this cold out here so fast, either. I’m a moron.”

“Th-that didn’t answer my question, Draco.” Hermione took advantage of the freezing temperature, and snuggled into his side, giggling and shivering at the same time.

“Oh. Right. Well, I wanted to talk to you without a million interruptions, and I wanted to give you your birthday present.” He inhaled deeply, appearing as though he was trying to gather his nerve, which peaked her curiosity even further. “I wanted to tell you...” He trailed off, frowning worriedly at a covered wicker basket she hadn’t noticed before. It was sitting on the ground at the end of the log, near the fire. Maybe there really was a picnic after all? “Hold onto that thought, I have to make sure she’s okay.” Draco jumped up and grabbed the basket, lifting the lid to peer inside, and letting out a sigh of relief before he sat back down beside her with it on his lap.

“She?” Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “What in the world is going on, Draco Malfoy?”

“I was planning to take the time to talk, first, but this isn’t quite working out like I planned.” Draco smiled sheepishly. “Here. She’s for you. I know how much you miss Crookshanks. I-I was hoping she might cheer you up.” He placed the surprisingly heavy basket on her lap, and bit his lip anxiously as he watched her lift the lid.

Inside sat a rather large, fluffy, pug-faced orange kitten with a pink collar, its big green eyes blinking owlishly at her as she flipped the lid completely off the basket. At first, Hermione could only stare in disbelief, then she looked up at Draco, her heart beating wildly with excitement. When, she looked back at the kitten, she realized it wasn’t just any kitten; it was at least half kneazle. He must have gone to a lot of trouble to get it for her.

Looking back at Draco, she noticed he looked worried, and realized she still hadn’t said anything. She quickly twisted to face him, and wrapped one arm tightly around him, still clinging to the basket with her other arm. “I love her! Thank you! This is just...amazing. How did you find a kneazle mix in Hogsmeade? And she’s the same color as Crooks!” Releasing him, she lifted the kitten out of the basket, and clutched the furry bundle to her chest. “This must be just what he looked like as a baby. She’s so sweet!” Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she hugged Draco again with one arm, cradling the now purring kitten between them.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Draco wrapped his arms around both Hermione and the kitten, and rested his chin on the top of Hermione’s head when she snuggled into his embrace, feeling very glad that she had come along on this trip after all. “Oh thank Merlin. I was afraid for a second you were mad at me. Neville showed me a picture of Crookshanks after he...you know.” He winced and made a sad face before continuing, and Hermione wiped a sudden tear from her cheek at the thought of her grumpy old cat, who had passed away a few months before school began. “I’ve been keeping an eye out for ads in the Prophet, and asking around. Someone finally contacted me a few days ago about a litter that were just about ready to leave their mum. I was hoping you’d come to Hogsmeade with me earlier to pick one out yourself, but since you were too busy studying on a Sunday to come along...” He grinned teasingly and shrugged.

“You thought you’d drag me halfway across the lake to get her?” Hermione frowned confusedly, then giggled when the kitten reached up a paw and bopped him on the chin. “She’s not happy about it either, Mister.”

“I know, I know, I suck. I told you, I wanted to talk to you alone, and I didn’t realize quite how much you hate flying. I didn’t think it would get _this_ cold this early in the afternoon. I did leave her a campfire to keep her warm, and I put up wards to keep any other animals away,” he explained a bit defensively. “She’s only been here for half an hour, tops.”

Hermione glanced over at the fire, then up at Draco, and her eyes widened as the realization hit her that he’d actually lit a fire. For her. Well, for her kitten, but still...the kitten he’d gotten for _her_. Ever since the room of Requirement, Draco was literally terrified of fire. He even had trouble lighting candles sometimes. She shuddered to think what would happen when he left Hogwarts, and was expected to use the Floo network on a regular basis. “Oh my god, Draco, I didn’t even think about it. I was so freaked from flying. You didn’t have to...why would you do that just for me?” Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, and she wanted to kiss him. More so than usual.

“It’s only a small fire. It almost didn’t even last until I got you here. It’s not that big a deal.” He shrugged, looking embarrassed. A quick glance down confirmed that his hands were shaking again. “Can we not talk about it, please?” He ground out, looking out across the lake.

“Sorry. I’m proud of you though, if that means anything,” she murmured, nuzzling her face into the kitten’s fur, at a loss as to what to say to let him know how much it meant to her.

“Thanks,” Draco mumbled, still not looking at her. They sat in a rather awkward silence for a few minutes as they both stroked the kitten, who was happily soaking up the attention. Their fingers kept brushing against each other, and after the third or fourth time this happened, Draco drew himself up straight, and took a deep breath. “Like I was saying before...part of the reason I wanted to bring you here was so I could talk to you without getting interrupted a million times. You know what it’s like at the castle...I never knew that the Head students had to put up with so many bloody stupid questions all hours of the day and night!” He flailed his arms dramatically, and Hermione chuckled.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” she scolded lightly, rolling her eyes slightly. She did have to admit (only to herself of course) that they did get approached a lot more than she'd thought they'd be when they were selected as Head Boy and Girl before the school finally reopened almost three weeks ago.

“A second year knocked on the door when I was in the prefects' bathroom the other day!” Draco grumbled irritably. Hermione cackled gleefully at the mental image, and he scowled. “I was in the loo!!!” He blurted, clearly horrified.

“Okay, so it can be pretty bad,” Hermione conceded when she finally stopped laughing. She started giggling again almost immediately when the kitten attacked one of her curls.

Rolling his eyes, Draco scooted closer to her on the log, and swung one leg over so he was facing her completely. Wagging his finger at the kitten, he said, “Look, Miss Kittenface, you’re not helping with the whole ‘no interruptions’ thing...” He trailed off when the kitten suddenly crawled onto his lap, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. “That’s better,” he mumbled gruffly, obviously trying to hide his shock at the trust the small animal was showing in him. “Anyway...Gods...I’m just going to say it before lightning hits or something.” He glanced anxiously up at the clear sky and Hermione giggled, reaching over to stroke the sleeping kitten’s belly. “Hermione, I, well, you know we’ve been spending a lot of time together the last year, since...you know.” He glanced over at the fire briefly, and Hermione smiled proudly at him. “I-I’m really glad we’re friends now. I think you might be the first real friend I’ve ever had. But-”

Hermione’s heart sank, and she cut him off with a sigh. “I should have known there would be a but. What is it? Are the other Slytherins giving you a hard time for hanging out with me?” She refused to look him in the eye, fighting back tears and trying to keep her lower lip from trembling. He hadn't given her the kitten to replace Crookshanks. She was meant to replace Draco himself. He was saying goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/5/2016 ~ I re-read this last night and noticed a ton of grammar mistakes and typos, so I'm just going through and fixing them. No major changes, even though this is a bit cringe worthy to me now, looking back. I wrote it quite a long time before I finally posted it here, I was just too chicken to share it.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?!” Draco snorted and Hermione frowned confusedly. “Like I care what they think. You’re far more important to me than any of them, ‘Mione.” He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him. He had a very intense look on his face that suddenly made her heart beat faster. “What I’m trying to say is...I don’t...I don’t want to be just friends with you anymore.”

Hermione froze. “What?” She asked dazedly, staring into his eyes as he smiled nervously. 

“Hermione, I brought you out here to tell you I-I’m...in love...with...you.” He finished softly. Hermione felt her jaw drop slightly and stared at him in disbelief as a loud ringing began in her ears. She wondered if maybe this was what it was like to go completely insane. She must be hallucinating... “Gods, this whole thing is all kind of creepy and stalkerish and wrong, isn’t it? Dragging you out here...” He was biting his lip and peering worriedly at her. “You don’t think of me like that at all, do you? Merlin! I’m such a prat.”

Joy suddenly shot through her when his words finally sank in. She hadn’t imagined it. Just when he started to look like he might bolt, she grabbed the front his cloak in both hands, pulled him closer and kissed him firmly on the lips. He froze for a moment, then relaxed and gently kissed her back, sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and holding her to him. “Draco...have I ever told you that you talk too much sometimes?” Hermione whispered teasingly when he finally let her go.

“You may have told me to shut up a few hundred times.” He started to grin as she leaned forward again, her eyes zeroing in on his lips. He ducked his head, meeting her halfway and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Being careful not to crush the kitten on his lap, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and tilted his head, lightly running his tongue over her lips until she parted them slightly, tentatively slipping her own tongue out to slide against his. At the same time, she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a few minutes, they separated in order to take in some much needed oxygen. Panting, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione’s. “So, um, I take it you don’t object to changing the nature of our relationship?” he asked, smirking, when he’d finally caught his breath..

Smiling foolishly, Hermione snorted and smacked him on the arm. “Idiot.” She shook her head fondly at him.

“What?!” He demanded, staring at her.

“You have to ask after...you know...” She gestured vaguely, feeling her cheeks warming at the memory of their kisses.

“Alright, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “But you didn’t actually answer my question.” He added quietly. 

Hermione frowned confusedly. “Yes, I did.”

“Not exactly,” Draco argued, shaking his head. “You called me an idiot, but you didn’t really say that you want to be my girlfriend.” He shrugged one shoulder slightly. “You do, right?” He sounded completely serious, and she realized he really did need to hear her say how she felt about him. It was only fair, since he’d been the one to put his heart on the line first.

“Of course I want to. I love you, Draco.” Finally saying it out loud made her feel almost as giddy as kissing him had. “Wow, if someone had told me, say, second or third year, that I’d ever say those words, I’d probably have slapped them.” Noticing that his face had fallen slightly, she quickly added, “But I do love you. It’s just weird saying 'I love you' because I’ve never said it to anyone before. And you have to admit that it’s ironic that we, of all people, would end up together,” she gestured back and forth between them, then sighed. “Bloody hell, I’m shutting up now before I choke on my foot.” Shivering, she snuggled closer to him and put her arms around him beneath his cloak.

Draco chuckled and gave her a squeeze. “Let’s get you back to the castle, hmm? I’d hate to lose you to hypothermia the same day I found out you actually love me back.” He smirked slightly and gave her a quick kiss before putting the sleeping kitten back in the basket at his feet and standing up. Offering Hermione a hand, he said, “Shall we?”

“I still hate flying.” Hermione complained after he’d pulled her to her feet and picked up the basket. “How are we going to carry her back on that stupid broom?”

“That is not a stupid broom.” Draco gaped at her jokingly. “That is a very fine broom, I’ll have you know. Top of the line...er...just a few years ago.” 

“It’s still a stupid broom.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but gently squeezed his hand, knowing how hard it was for him to be an orphan and virtually penniless at nineteen after years of being coddled by his parents. His father had received the dementor's kiss a few months after the war ended and his mother was murdered by a rogue Death Eater shortly after she and Draco had been pardoned. The Ministry had claimed most of Lucius' assets when he died, leaving Draco with basically just the contents of his school trunk when he was finally discharged from St Mungo's. “I felt like I was going to fall off the entire way here. I don’t know how you can stay on when you play Quidditch.” 

Draco thought for a minute, then looked around. “Just a second...I have an idea...” Handing her the basket, he walked over to a nearby tree, and broke off a piece about a foot from the end of a branch that forked near the end. Breaking off a few smaller sections from each point of the forked end, he murmured a quick spell and the branch turned into a smoothly polished piece of wood shaped like a T.

“What’re you going to do with that?” Hermione frowned confusedly, following him to where he’d left his broom lying on the gravelly shore of the island. 

“You’ll see.” He grinned teasingly. Moving so he was blocking her view of the broom, he crouched beside it and murmured another spell. “Up!” He ordered the broom as he stepped aside. The broom hovered a few feet off the ground, as usual. However, the T shaped branch was now stuck to the top side, about a foot and a half from the bristle end of the broom. Hermione raised both eyebrows in obvious confusion. “It’s a handle! For you. I’ll still be behind you; you can put the basket on your lap and hold onto this...” He tapped the handle. “I thought you’d feel safer. We’ll tie Miss Kittenface’s basket down nice and tight, too.”

“I am not naming her that,” Hermione giggled, still eyeing the broom skeptically. “How do I know that thing won’t fall off?” 

“Because I’m not some bumbling first year.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Or Ron.” He smirked slightly and wiggled his eyebrows at her. His affection for Hermione did not extend to her two male friends, though the three boys were no longer as hostile as they'd been during the war. Most of the venom had vanished from their insults, but she was still a little glad that Ron and Harry had decided against returning for their seventh year...Merlin knew how they'd get along if they were actually forced to interact on a regular basis. She didn't even want to think how they were going to react to the news that she was now dating Draco. 

“Shut up,” Hermione giggled again, rolling her eyes as she pushed the unpleasant thought aside. “Fine, but if I fall off, I’m pulling you with me.”

“Of course, Luv,” He beamed at her. “I told you, I’m not letting you get away from me now.” Frowning, he said, “That still sounds stalkerish. I need to work on that.” 

“Maybe a little,” Hermione shrugged. She kind of liked this new possessive streak he'd developed, not that she'd ever admit it. Clutching the basket to her chest, she said, “Let’s get this over with. I can’t wait to get back and change into something more comfortable.”

“Oh really?” Draco cocked his head and slowly looked her over from head to toe, “Like what?” He asked hopefully.

“Like sweatpants!" Hermione chuckled, "My legs are freeeeeezing!” She whined. When he pouted slightly, she smirked. “Once I get warmed up, I’ll change into something slightly less comfortable for you.”

“Really?” He asked again, looking hopeful again. “You don’t have to...”

Hermione nodded slowly, grinning at him. “Definitely.” Stepping closer to him, she murmured, “I have had a crush on you since sixth year. I’ve been in love with you since...well... before we left St. Mungos.” She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands. “Anyway, I love you, and I’m twenty years old...” She trailed off, blushing slightly. 

“Sixth year?” Draco smiled at her curiously as he threw his leg over the broom and gestured for her to hand him the basket. “Why sixth year?”

Hermione bit her lip. “That’s when I realized you were actually human, and not just a pretty face.” 

“Um...You do know what I was up to that year, right?” He paused in the middle of tying the basket to the broom’s handle and stared at her.

“I do. And I also know what it did to you,” Hermione leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You didn’t want to do it, right?”

“I had to,” he sighed unhappily and finished tying the basket to the broom. 

“That’s not the same as wanting to...” Hermione eyed the broom nervously one more time, then climbed on, wrapping her cloak around her legs and tugging experimentally on the handle, which she grudgingly admitted seemed pretty sturdy.

Draco murmured under his breath and expanded his own cloak, wrapping the thick cloth around both of them and his arms around Hermione’s waist as the broom began to rise.

“What are you doing?” Hermione yelped. “You need to hold on!”

“I am holding on.” He murmured teasingly, giving her a squeeze. Taking advantage of their position, he began nuzzling her ear then kissed her neck.

“No, I mean hold on to the broom. You have to steer!” Hermione practically shrieked as she clung to the handle for dear life.

“How many times have you seen me fly without holding on during a game?” Draco chuckled. “Steering a broom is more a matter of will than anything...it’s a little like riding a horse. The broom can tell where I want to go; trust me. Come on...lean against me. You’re fine.” He kissed her neck again and she shivered, then relaxed slightly in his arms. “See? Everything’s okay. I’ve got you.” Letting go of her with one arm, he pushed her hair away from her neck and began kissing his way down her neck to her shoulder, then nibbled lightly.

“Draco...” Hermione sighed dreamily and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. 

Draco chuckled and licked the spot he had just nibbled before kissing his way back up to her ear. She went almost limp in his arms and he hugged her close to him. “You smell so good. You feel so good in my arms,” he whispered. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Growling softly, he nibbled on her earlobe, and she sighed happily, snuggling into his embrace. For the first time in a long, long time she felt perfectly happy as he continued to lick, kiss and nibble on her neck and shoulder.

Then, she opened her eyes and blinked. “Draco, you’re gonna make us crash.” She said in an oddly flat tone, still feeling almost drugged by his kisses.

“I’m not going to make us-” He began to say, sounding distracted as he licked her earlobe.

“YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE US CRASH!” She yelled insistently, letting go of the broom with one hand to point ahead of them. “DRACO!”

Draco looked ahead and snickered. Easily stopping the broom a good two meters from the broom shed they'd been flying toward, he calmly replied, “It’s alright. I told you, the broom knows where I want it to go.” 

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Hermione struggled out of his arms and cloak and jumped off the broom. “I hate flying. Don’t ever make me do that again.” She seethed as she struggled fruitlessly to free the kitten’s basket. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry...please don’t be mad.” Draco sighed, trying to step in and remove the basket for her.

“Leave me alone!” She growled, swatting futilely at his hands for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh and stepping aside. Draco quickly untied the basket and handed it to her. “Show off!”

“All I did was untie-” He began defensively.

“I meant the flying!” She growled. “Maybe other girls like making out on a broom, but, for the record, I prefer to do it on solid ground.”

“That wasn’t making out,” Draco argued. “You weren't even kissing me back,” he pointed out.

“Ugh!” Hermione grunted, spun on her heel and began stomping toward the castle. 

“Mione!” He called after her, obviously trying not to laugh. When she continued to walk away without acknowledging him, he quickly shoved his broom into the storage shed and took off after her. “Hermione, please...I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just trying to distract you a little so you wouldn’t be scared. I was in control of the broom the whole time. You saw how easily we stopped, right?” He paused for a moment but she continued to ignore him. “Hermione, you’re overreacting!” He finally blurted out impatiently.

“I know!” She screamed as she suddenly whirled to face him and he nearly ran into her. To her horror, tears were now streaming down her cheeks and her lower lip stung where she had nearly bitten through it. “I know,” she repeated with a whimper.

“What’s wrong, Luv?” Draco pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. “I know you’re not crazy about flying, but we weren’t even that high up. What’s going on?”

“It’s...today’s the first time I’ve flown since...you know...the Room...” She trailed off, refusing to look him in the eye. Draco lowered his arms and she saw him clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking. “When I looked up and saw us heading toward that shed, I flashed back to all of us f-flying to get out the door b-before...” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Draco gulped. Putting his arms around her again, he crushed her to his chest. “I’m so sorry.” Hermione relaxed against him and wrapped her own arms around him, and they stood in silence for a moment, until the kitten began complaining in it’s basket. At the same time Draco finally noticed that Hermione was shivering and her legs were covered in goose flesh. “Lets get back to our rooms, get you and Miss Kittenface warmed up and go grab some dinner, alright, Luv?” He suggested, wrapping his arm around her waist and taking the basket from her cold fingers.

“Sounds lovely,” Hermione smiled sheepishly at him. “I’m sorry I freaked out on you, Draco.”

“It’s alright,” He smiled briefly back at her. “Let’s just try to forget about it. I’ll never make you fly again,” he promised.

“Alright,” Hermione slipped her arm around his waist under his cloak and they quickly made their way from the Quidditch pitch up to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the students were already gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, so they ran into very few people as they rushed upstairs to their suite. They did receive a few strange looks from those who noticed that they had their arms around each other’s waists, but they ignored them in their hurry to get "Miss Kittenface" settled in before heading for dinner themselves. 

As they entered their common room, Draco released Hermione and gave her a gentle, teasing shove toward her bedroom. “Go change, I’ll get Miss Kittenface situated.”

“Thanks,” Hermione smiled gratefully at him, her teeth chattering slightly as she quickly darted through her bedroom door. Deciding to forgo the temptation of sweatpants for the sake of looking a bit more fashionable for her new boyfriend, Hermione changed as quickly as possible before returning to the common room.

By the time she emerged from her bedroom in muggle jeans and a thick emerald green jumper, the kitten had apparently just finished a bowl of food and was curled up on Draco’s lap, purring. 

“I see you've made a friend.” Hermione giggled, walking over to the pair. Reaching down, she petted the kitten’s head and giggled again when it batted at her paw. “Okay, I see when I’m not wanted. I guess I’ll see you after dinner,” she said jokingly as she walked toward the door leading to the corridor. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Draco lifted the kitten from his lap and put her back in her basket. “You’re not going anywhere without me,” he grinned at Hermione as he took her hand in his. “You look good in my house color, by the way,” he winked.

“I’ve always liked green...long before I ever heard of Slytherin or even Hogwarts.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and noticed his gaze focused intently on her mouth.

“Are you sure you’re hungry?” He asked huskily, bending to kiss her deeply for a few minutes. Hermione moaned into his mouth and he pulled her closer, thrusting his tongue between her lips and growling deep in his chest. The two frantically explored each other’s mouths and moved their hands over each other’s backs and shoulders until they were finally forced to come up for air.

“Food...” Hermione panted, her cheeks flushed and her forehead covered with small beads of sweat. “Then we can...you know...” She trailed off, feeling her face turn even pinker.

“Luv, I may regret saying this, but if you can’t say it, you probably shouldn’t be doing it,” Draco frowned anxiously, caressing her cheek and forcing her to look him in the eye.

Hermione returned the gesture, cupping his cheek as she adamantly replied, “I’ve never been more sure about anything. I want you. But I think we could use some fuel first, don’t you?” She smiled saucily and he slowly broke out in a smirk.

“Fuel it is then.” He offered her his arm with an exaggerated flourish and she hooked hers through it with a light, musical laugh before they exited their suite. 

Once again, they ran into very few people in the corridors as they made their way to the Great Hall. Pausing outside the door, Hermione sighed unhappily, “I don’t want to sit without you.”

“I don’t either...” Draco frowned. “You know what? Screw our housemates...let's just sit together. It’s not like we’re planning to hide our relationship, are we?” He asked, looking a bit nervous.

Hermione beamed at him and slipped her hand into his. “You’re absolutely right. But which table? I don’t think your house mates like me very much...”

Draco frowned again. “Um, no offense...” he mumbled, wincing.

“I know,” She waved her hand dismissively. “Unfortunately, my house mates aren’t too fond of you either...” She frowned thoughtfully. “Should we flip a coin?” She suggested half-heartedly, wishing her housemates would just see him as she saw him. Of course, he'd likely never be as open with any of them as he was with her.

“Nonsense. You can sit with me,” A musical voice came from behind them and they turned in unison to find Luna, who was practically beaming at them. “If you don’t mind, that is?” The blonde added, cocking her head curiously.

“No, we don’t mind,” Hermione smiled warmly at the younger woman.

“Thank you.” Draco added gruffly, shifting his weight awkwardly. Hermione knew he still felt uncomfortable around the Ravenclaw, whom his aunt and father had held prisoner in the basement of Malfoy Manor during Voldemort’s time there.

“Draco,” Luna smiled serenely at him, as usual. “You don’t have to feel bad around me. I know you couldn't help it.” Of course the eerily perceptive blonde knew exactly what he was thinking. Hermione smiled gratefully at Luna's attempt to make Draco feel better when SHE had been the victim.

“Well, I do...feel bad for...you know.” Draco frowned as he watched a group of sixth year Slytherins walk by, scowling at the trio. “I’m really sorry for how my family and I treated you in the past,” he said, a bit louder than was really necessary, obviously wanting the group of purebloods to hear him. “It was very wrong of us.” He focused back on the girl in front of him and smiled sheepishly at her when she grinned knowingly at him.

“Thank you for apologizing,” she nodded her acceptance. “Shall we?” She gestured at the nearby entrance to the Great Hall. 

Glancing nervously at each other, Hermione and Draco both nodded and tightened their grip on each other’s hands. “Here goes nothing...” Hermione mumbled under her breath as they entered the Hall. 

The entire room went quiet within seconds of the Slytherin and Gryffindor entering hand in hand. “Ignore them.” Luna’s voice carried throughout the room as she stepped past the couple and lead the way to her usual seat at the Ravenclaw table. A few other Ravenclaw students seated at that section of the table moved not so subtly away from them as they all sat down, but most of them stayed where they were. Luna plopped down across from the couple and immediately began filling the plate in front of her with food. “So when did you start dating?” She asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that every ear in the room was focused on them. Even some of the professors seemed to be listening. 

“Um, today,” Hermione answered, not lowering her voice. Draco squeezed her hand, which he had yet to release, as a wave of whispers swept across the room.

“I just asked her a little while ago,” He spoke up, trying to sound casual despite the daggers some of his housemates were now glaring at him. “Luckily for me, she said yes,” he smiled warmly at Hermione, who blushed. Continuing to smile at her, and doing his best to ignore the comments that were whirling around them, he reached over and served her some roast beef and mashed potatoes (her favorites) before filling his own plate. “Ignore them,” He mumbled. “Eat. We need fuel, remember?” He winked before finally releasing her hand and trying to concentrate on the food in front of him. He smiled approvingly when Hermione followed his lead and forced herself to begin eating, though she mostly just pushed small pieces around on her plate. 

Eventually, the noise level in the Hall returned to normal and the majority of their peers turned back to their own meals. Only a few, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, continued to whisper amongst themselves and shoot them dirty looks.

Hermione exhaled audibly and felt her shoulders relax as she finally began eating at a more natural pace. "They're like vultures," she grumbled, earning a soft snort from Draco.

Luna leaned forward just then and murmured, “Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Grinning cheekily, she spooned a large amount of rich chocolate pudding into a bowl and happily began eating the sweet dessert. 

Glancing at Draco, Hermione found him smiling almost fondly at the unusual girl for a moment before he continued eating. Peeking toward the head table, she was pleasantly surprised when Headmistress McGonagall raised her goblet to her and winked. Nodding her head in return, she smiled at the older woman, and finally began eating her roast with gusto. Despite the butterflies in her stomach it turned out to be quite delicious.

After a while, the Ravenclaws seated around them began talking quietly to Luna, who made a point of drawing Hermione and Draco into the conversation. It was a surprisingly interesting discussion about Ancient Runes...a pleasant change from the usual arguments about Quidditch teams at the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched Draco chatting with his fellow students in a much more relaxed manner than he'd ever demonstrated at the Slytherin table. 

Seeing him so comfortable for once,Hermione felt a surge of affection for him. Leaning toward him slightly, she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee under the table. He glanced over at her with a smile and placed his own hand on top of hers. “Dinner time’s almost over. We should get our patrol out of the way, so...you know...” She left her sentence unfinished, but grinned suggestively at him. One major perk of being the Head students was that they could schedule their nightly patrol for the first slot in the evening, getting it over with early and freeing up the rest of their evening. This benefit was even more appealing now...

The other students at their table all chuckled when Draco jumped to his feet and offered her his hand. “It’s been really great getting to know you all, but you heard the lady. Duty calls,” he grinned at their dinnermates, who grinned knowingly.

“Yeah, it must be awful,” one of the sixth year boys grinned back at him, “Try to suffer through, mate,” he added, winking at Draco then smiling teasingly at Hermione. 

“Oh yes. The things he has to endure,” Hermione murmured dryly, rolling her eyes before grabbing Draco’s hand and tugging him toward the doors to a chorus of laughter. 

“That was subtle,” Draco murmured teasingly as they neared the entrance. 

“Oh, you loved it and you know-” Hermione began when suddenly she was interrupted by a loud voice from the Gryffindor table.

“Traitorous bitch!” Every head in the room swiveled around to stare at Ginny Weasley, who was standing beside the Gryffindor table, shaking with fury and glaring at Hermione. 

Before Hermione or Draco could react, they heard Luna’s voice murmur something and Ginny’s eyes rolled back in her head before she collapsed in a heap on the hard stone floor. 

“Luna!” Hermione gasped, staring at the blonde. 

“Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I suggest you leave before Miss Weasley regains consciousness,” Headmistress McGonagall called out dryly as she calmly walked toward the redhead. “Miss Lovegood, I’d like a word with you in my office when you’re done with your pudding,” she added calmly, as she crouched next to Ginny.

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, then quickly left the Hall. “Well, overall that went better than I expected,” Draco observed. “I’m sorry about the Weaslette,” he smiled sympathetically at the seething brunette beside him. “I’m kind of surprised it wasn’t a Slytherin that cracked first.” 

“Oh, you don’t know Ginny very well. She’s got a hell of a temper...obviously. She still thinks I should get back with Ron. As if,” Hermione shuddered, making a face. “The Ravenclaws were a nice surprise though.”

“Well, they’re a smart bunch, right?” Draco grinned. “They know a brilliant match when they see one.” 

“I’m sure that’s it.” Hermione giggled. “So where should we patrol first?”

“We’re really going to patrol?” Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

“Draco, we have to!” Hermione’s cheeks flushed as she put her hands on her hips and stared up at him in disbelief. "We can't just blow off our responsibilities-"

“I’m just teasing you, luv.” Draco chuckled. “You’re adorable when you squirm. Although I’m betting you’ll be more than adorable when you’re squirming in my bed later.” 

“Stop that!” Hermione blushed furiously but laughed as she smacked him on the arm. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad, too,” Draco laughed, trying to dodge when she smacked him again.

“And you’re terrible.” Hermione snorted, “Let’s just start at the top and work our way down." He immediately opened his mouth to say something, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Whatever you were about to say, forget it!” Hermione cut him off quickly, turning and beginning to walk away.Smirking back at him over her shoulder, she flicked her wand and murmured a spell under her breath. “We’ll NEVER get through this if you keep making lewd comments.”

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and fell in line beside her as they quickly headed for the top of the Astronomy tower. 

As they approached the entrance to the open air classroom, Draco suddenly stopped walking, grasped her arm with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. When she shot him a questioning look, he released her and pointed a bit impatiently at his mouth.

“Sorry,” She whispered back, then murmured the counter curse.

“Well, I’m glad you’re smart enough to know to whisper after someone covers your mouth,” Draco muttered quietly. “We'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

"You wish," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

Draco quickly pressed his finger to his lips. "Someone’s up there,” he whispered, pointing up the stairs. Almost immediately, there was a shuffling noise above them, followed by a soft gasp. Then another, slightly louder, gasp and a distinct moan. Draco covered his mouth to smother his laughter just as Hermione realized what they were hearing. “C’mon, lets just leave them alone...they're probably from different houses and this is one of the only places they can be alone together.”

“Huh?” Hermione frowned. “But...it’s against the rules...” she mumbled, conflicted. Sometimes she really hated the responsibility that came with her position.

“Luv, it’s not curfew yet and we didn’t SEE them doing anything,” Draco smiled encouragingly at her. “It’s not like they’re doing anything we wouldn't do if we didn’t have the luxury of having our own private suite.”

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully, then sighed. “Fine. Come on...I don’t want to hear anything else...” She wrinkled her nose and scurried down the stairs. 

“Oh gods! Neville!” A female scream floated down the stairs as they reached the bottom of the tower. Hermione stopped, and stared at Draco, wide-eyed, not sure if she wanted to laugh or be sick.

“I will never bloody unhear that,” Draco complained as he dragged her around a corner and quickly scanned the seventh floor corridors.

“Maybe there’s another Neville. A first year we've just never heard of?” Hermione suggested hopefully.

“I dunno, that sounded like Hannah Abbott. She's a bit old for a first year...” Draco shrugged uncertainly. “Can we just agree to never mention this again?”

“Agreed!” Hermione nodded quickly, then picked up her pace when they heard another, albeit more muffled shriek behind them. “Gods...seriously?” 

“Oh babe, that’s nothing,” Draco winked lecherously at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the stairs leading to the sixth floor. “Let’s get outta here before they turn you off sex permanently.” 

“It might be too late,” Hermione giggled once they were safely out of hearing range. "Sex is ruined."

Draco stopped and raised his hand. “If that's the case, please wait here. And plug your ears. I need to go practice some Unforgivables on someone...” He smirked and pretended to turn back toward the stairs they had just descended. 

“Oh stop it,” Hermione snorted, grabbing his arm. “Let’s just check the other floors and get it over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Ginny...it just seemed like someone had to object, and she kind of volunteered.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fastest patrol Hermione could remember (they may have skipped just a few areas), Draco all but dragged her back to their suite on the third floor. He muttered the password so quickly that the portrait guarding the door had to ask him to repeat it. "Pygmy puff!" He exclaimed impatiently, and the chubby little boy in the painting giggled. 

As soon as the portrait swung open, Draco's demeanor changed considerably. Hermione had half expected him to sling her over his shoulder, carry her to his bedroom, and ravage her.

Not that she'd have objected.

Instead, she was somewhat pleasantly surprised (if not a bit confused) when he lead her to the plush velvet covered sofa in front of the room's normally unused fireplace. They usually avoided this particular sofa because sitting there was a glaring reminder that lighting the fireplace was likely to send Draco to the infirmary for a calming draught. Tonight, he sat down, gently pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "That took way too long," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

Hermione sighed contentedly, and snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "We skipped the whole fifth floor and half the fourth."

"Meh...that's Ravenclaw territory," Draco shrugged, "You know they never break the rules."

"Have you met Luna?" Hermione chuckled, poking him gently in the stomach.

He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his torso, and kissing her fingers before lowering it to her lap. Looking around, he said, "Miss Kittenface doesn't seem to have trashed the place."

"That just means we haven't found whatever she destroyed yet. Kneazles are notorious trouble makers," Hermione informed him. Smiling softly, she murmured, "Crooks was a grown adult when I adopted him, and you wouldn't believe how much damage he caused."

"Now you tell me," Draco grumbled teasingly. Hermione opened her mouth to remind him that the kitten had been his idea, but he cut off her protest with a light, tender kiss. "I researched kneazles before I started looking for one. I figured I should know what I was getting into, since we'll be living together for at least nine months," he explained, blushing slightly near the end.

"At least," Hermione agreed, feeling a foolish grin spread across her face at the thought of living with him after Hogwarts. Leaning towards him, she kissed him softly while running her fingers through his hair. "You are the sweetest man," she whispered against his lips.

"Don't spread that around," Draco's breath tickled her ear as he shifted to nibble her neck. "I have a manly reputation to uphold."

"Ah yes, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God," Hermione giggled, ruffling his hair just because she could.

To her surprise, he stiffened uncomfortably, sitting up straighter, and clearing his throat, "Um, about that..." his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat again, looking away when she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Mmmavgn," he mumbled incoherently. 

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning closer.

"I'm a virgin," he said quietly. By this point, a faint pink tinge had spread from the tips of his ears, across his face, and all the way down his neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his charcoal gray jumper. 

Hermione blinked, her jaw dropping uncontrollably. "You...what?" She asked. 

"You heard me!" He smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid stories of my...uh...sexual prowess are completely exaggerated."

"But how?" Hermione asked, utterly confused. "What about Pansy?"

"Pansy realized during third year that she prefers females," Draco said quietly. "Her parents, being the delightfully intolerant Death Eaters they were, would have literally killed her if they'd ever found out. So, to help her hide her secret from them, we pretended to date. She thought it would be more believable if people thought we'd had sex after a while, so she started making up stories about our supposed anticts, and we just kept pretending. We 'broke up' sixth year because Voldemort, and therefore her father, weren't too happy with *my* father after the Ministry thing, so her father frowned on her dating me. By then, she had a girlfriend, and they decided to spread a few stories about me with *her* to keep up the ruse. After that, making up stories about shagging me just seemed to become the thing to do among Slytherin girls," he shrugged uncertainly. "I wasn't about to out Pansy to her father, and it wasn't really hurting my reputation, so I never said anything."

"Wow," Hermione murmured. "That's really nice of you, but somewhat twisted at the same time," she giggled. "But why did you never sleep with anyone?"

"In case you never noticed, I tend to be fairly anti-social," he grinned slightly. "I never met a girl I really wanted to get that intimate with. Until you," he added, gently stroking her cheek as he smiled at her affectionately.

Hermione smiled back, her heart racing as they leaned in simultaneously. "Ditto. Well...a boy," she whispered with a soft chuckle. Draco slid his hand to the back of her head, and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she sighed into his as she shifted around until she was straddling his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her breasts against his chest and deepened the kiss. 

For the next several minutes, Hermione was only vaguely aware of the soft moans coming from her throat, and the slightly louder growls coming from Draco as they thoroughly explored each other's mouths. She quickly discovered that if she nibbled or sucked on his lower lip, he would whimper helplessly. She might have teased him about this, but every time it happened, he rolled his hips against her, pressing his very obvious erection against her clit, until she was too aroused to do anything but try to make him do it again.

"I don't really know what I'm doing..." Draco gasped breathlessly when they parted briefly for oxygen, "...but it seems to me like this might be a good point to move to a bed?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I think getting rid of these annoying clothes might not be a bad thing, also."

Draco smiled wickedly, bracing himself against the back of the sofa with one hand while he cupped the other under her arse and stood up, shifting her slightly until her legs were wrapped around his waist. "They don't call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing," he murmured, kissing her again as he stumbled toward his bedroom. 

"Mmmm..." Hermione nodded, gently biting his lip again.

"Fuck!" Draco gasped, pulling his head back as he almost dropped her. "You need to stop doing that," he scolded gently. "You're killing me."

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, though she was feeling anything but sorry. Draco set her down on the side of the bed and immediately pushed her onto her back. She tried to pull him down on top of her, but he shook his head and peeled her legs from around his waist. "Draco-"

"Shhhh..." He pressed a finger to her lips, then took a small step back. "Divesto!"

Hermione gasped as both of their clothes disappeared. "Oh my gods!" She exclaimed, instinctively trying to cover herself with her hands, even as her eyes immediately shot to his erection. Long, and a bit thicker than she'd expected, it seemed to be pointing right at her. Without really thinking about it, she sat up and reached out, taking him in her hand and stroking gently. 

"Don't!" Draco whimpered, batting her hand away. She immediately froze, assuming she'd hurt him somehow. "I'm never going to last if you touch it," Draco explained sheepishly, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

Hermione considered this for a moment, then shifted her gaze from his face back to his groin. "Maybe we should do something about that..." she murmured, licking her lips.

"What?" Draco asked, just as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. "Oh my god! What are you-" he tried to push her away, but she stubbornly wrapped her arms around him, and sucked lightly on the swollen tip before taking him further into her throat. "'Mione! Oh Merlin!" Draco groaned loudly as his hips jerked against her face. Hermione coughed a bit, then concentrated on relaxing her throat as she moved her head up and down over his shaft, taking him in a bit further each time. "Don't...stop...fuck!" Hermione giggled, pulling back slightly to lick him from base to tip. "'Mione, please," he begged, "I'm gonna cum. Stop!"

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, then decided to ignore him. Shaking her head, she looked him right in the eye. "So cum, then," she murmured huskily, her throat already a little sore from her efforts. Pressing forward again, she managed to take him in completely without breaking eye contact with him. His eyes widened almost comically before drifting shut. Hermione hummed impatiently, wanting him to look at her again. 

"OhFuckYesI'mCumming!" He screamed hoarsely, his eyes flying open as his hips thrust erratically a few times. She could feel his shaft pulsing in her throat, and pulled back a bit so she could swallow his cum. Expecting it to be bitter, she was happy to find that it was mostly salty, and slightly sweet.

"You taste good," she grinned proudly as he dropped to his knees beside the bed, panting heavily. 

"Evil woman," he groaned, resting his forehead on her knee. "I think you killed me."

"Did I?" Hermione chuckled, lovingly stroking his hair. "You seem pretty feisty for a dead guy."

"I'll show you feisty," he growled, lifting his head weakly. "Just...gimme a minute or ten..." he requested, plopping it back down on her leg.

Hermione laughed merrily, leaning back on her elbows. Looking around the room while she waited for him to recover, she noticed a pair of big green eyes staring at her from one of his pillows. "Shit. I think we just traumatized the kitten!"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco turned his head without lifting it. Spotting the apparently horrified feline, he snorted with laughter. "Imagine how she'd feel if we'd switched places!" He cackled, turning to wiggle his eyebrows at Hermione suggestively.

"Huh?" Hermione frowned confusedly.

"You know...eating p-" Draco began with a playful leer.

Hermione yelped, and lunged forward to cover his mouth. "Don't call it that in front of the actual, uh, kitty," she scolded, half serious. Reaching over to pat the kitten, she winced when the half-kneazle bolted for the door. 

"Shite, I think you really did traumatize her," Draco murmured. 

"I did?" Hermione scoffed. "I wasn't the one screaming," she pointed out, hands on her hips, uncaring that her nude state probably ruined whatever intimidating effect this might normally have.

"Well, she probably thought you were attacking me," Draco replied innocently. Hermione was about to defend herself when she noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. "You prat!" She laughed, grabbing the pillow the kitten had just vacated, and whacking him in the head with it.

Draco laughed, raising his arms defensively. "See? You're violent. No wonder she's afraid of you!" He teased, laughing harder when she threw herself at him, swinging the pillow wildly.

"Did you want to stay a virgin?" Hermione asked with mock seriousness. "I know a few spells that could make sure of it..." she said, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

Draco snagged the pillow from her hands and tossed it back toward the head of the bed. "I don't think you want that any more than I do," he purred, crawling on top of her and gently pushing her onto her back.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Hermione said, trying to sound casual despite her body's immediate reaction to the feel of his soft, smooth skin touching hers in so many places. She was fairly sure she could feel her own arousal trickling down her thigh.

"I'm pretty sure," he grinned lecherously as he cupped her right breast in his hand and slowly licked her nipple.

"Oh gods!" Hermione squeaked, grasping his head in both hands and tugging him closer to her breast.

"See?" Draco's breath tickled her nipple, and she couldn't hold back the shiver this sent through her. Tilting his head to look her in the eye, he slowly slid his hand down her side, and across her hip. Her breath hitched in her throat as he briefly traced a single finger over her damp folds. "You're so wet." The teasing tone had left his voice, replaced with awe. 

Hermione squirmed under the intensity of his gaze. "Stop staring," she mumbled self consciously after a moment.

"Sorry," he blinked dazedly, shaking his head slightly. Smiling a bit nervously, he moved his hand back to her sex, pressing more firmly and parting her folds. Hermione moaned as he dipped a finger lightly into her opening and then trailed it slowly to the top of her slit.

At this point, he seemed to lose confidence, fumbling around a bit and frowning slightly. Taking pity on him, Hermione blushed, and reached down hesitantly to guide his fingers to her clit, "Right there," she whispered embarrassedly. 

He flashed her a quick, sheepish grin, then began rubbing it lightly with his first two fingers. "Like that?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"A bit harder. In circles. Oh!" Her whole body jerked as his fingers brushed over her in just the right way. "Just like that!" She moaned, unconsciously clutching his wrist.

Draco chuckled huskily, and finally broke eye contact so he could lower his head to take her previously ignored left nipple between his lips. A jolt of heat shot straight from Hermione's breast to her groin, and she arched her back, pressing herself against his warm mouth. He responded by gently biting her nipple and slowly sliding a finger inside her.

"Oh god!" Hermione whimpered, "Please!" She wasn't really sure what she was asking for, but when he gently added a second finger and began pumping them in and out of her while he licked, nibbled and sucked on her breasts and nipples, she decided it was perfectly acceptable. Her hips began rocking against his hand, and she couldn't suppress the random moans and whimpers that started spilling from her lips. A warm, aching pressure began rapidly building in her lower abdomen, and she accidentally dug her fingernails into his wrist when he pressed his thumb against her clit and an intense orgasm suddenly swept through her. "Draco!" She gasped loudly, trying to catch her breath as small tremors continued to travel up and down her spine.

"Was that okay?" The nervous uncertainty on Draco's face might have made her laugh if she'd had the energy. 

"It was lovely," she whispered instead, reaching to caress his cheek as he peered down at her anxiously. He smiled, and ducked his head to kiss her. Noticing something pressing into the side of her thigh, Hermione reached down and ran her fingers over his renewed erection. "Are you ready?" She asked quietly, knowing he knew what she meant. 

"If you are," he nodded, looking excited and nervous, but also concerned for her.

"Yes," Hermione smiled shyly. Her heart pounding, she spread her legs for him as he moved on top of her and settled between her thighs. She felt his hot, hard flesh probing just slightly to the side of where it needed to be, so she reached down to guide him in.

They both hissed when he slid inside. Hermione screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip at the sharp pinching sensation that shot through her when he pierced her barrier. Draco, for his part, went completely still, and seemed to be muttering arithmancy formulas under his breath. Hermione giggled when she finally realized he was trying to keep from cumming again too quickly.

"Um...you can move now. Whenever you're ready," she whispered gently when the pain in her lower abdomen had subsided. 

"N-not yet," Draco panted, his eyes still screwed shut.

"Think about Snape in a thong. McGonagall in a bikini..." Hermione suggested, rocking her hips impatiently.

"Ew!" That seemed to do the trick, and Draco relaxed slightly. Opening his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly before slowly pulling most of the way out of her, drawing moans from both of them. "You're so tight!" He grunted as he thrust back in.

"Th-that's a good thing, right?" Hermione questioned uncertainly, searching his face worriedly for confirmation. 

"It's-" he moaned as he retreated again, "...an awesome thing!" Grinning brightly, he slowly thrust back in.

Hermione wrapped her legs high around his waist, and tried to pull him closer by digging her heels into his arse. "Faster!" She complained when he ignored her, and kept moving slowly in and out.

"I'm gonna cum if I go any faster," he muttered sheepishly. 

"Touch me," Hermione grabbed his hand and moved it down between them. "I think I'll cum sooner if you touch me."

Without missing a beat, he began massaging her clit again, and she was soon writhing beneath him, clutching his back to try to hold him deep inside her. "Oh god, 'Mione...I'm gonna-" he gasped.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Hermione squeaked, nodding frantically as she teetered on the edge of her own release. "Rub faster!" She begged. He obeyed and she exploded. Waves of pleasure shot through her, and she was barely aware when he came too, shouting her name as his hips jerked erratically. 

When she finally calmed down enough to take note of her surroundings, she found Draco fast asleep, sprawled beside her with his arm around her waist. He was snoring softly, and she smiled fondly at him, knowing it was the first time he'd fallen asleep without a sleeping draught since the incident in the Room of Requirement. Wandlessly summoning a warm blanket to cover them both, she kissed him lightly on the forehead and thanked whoever might be listening for letting them find each other this way after so many years of hurt and hostility. 

Suddenly, a small orange blob pounced onto the bed, immediately curling up on Draco's back, and purring loudly. "Don't get too comfortable, Miss Kittenface." Hermione giggled quietly, petting the kitten's head. "He's mine."

Blinking owlishly, the kitten stared her down for several seconds, before lowering her chin to rest on Draco's shoulder.

"Maybe we can share..." Hermione giggled again. Curling against Draco's side, and throwing one leg over his somewhat possessively, she rested her head on his other shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
